Alongside surgical procedures and sclerotherapy, endovenous procedures (laser, radio frequency, ClariVein®) have increasingly become more important in the treatment of varicose veins in recent years. These procedures reveal themselves to be efficient for the ablation of saphenous veins and to have fewer side effects for the patients than conventional surgical procedures. However, laser, radio frequency as well as ClariVein® require relatively expensive equipment. Alongside the catheters, devices for producing the laser or the radio frequency waves are required. For ClariVein® (cf. e.g. WO 2013/090563 A1), a quickly rotating wire with a specially angled tip within the catheter which strikes against the inner wall of the vessel causes a vessel spasm. At the same time, a liquid sclerosing agent, polidocanol, is injected. The quickly rotating tip also causes swirling of the sclerosing agent and thus brings it evenly into contact with the entire inner wall of the vein and sclerotizes it.
All in all, the known endovenous procedures use expensive devices which make the treatment expensive.